NFMS-D860 Typhoon Mk-II
* * |optional equipment=*GN High-Energy Beam Assault Rifle (stored on rear waist) *GN Booster (mounted on back) * (mounted on rear shoulders) *GN Beam Sub-Machinegun *NGN Hyper Bazooka |unique aspects= |armour=Wetzschalt Armor |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in chest |affiliation= |universe= |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}'NFMS-D860 Typhoon Mark II '''is the second and main Mass-Production General Purpose Mobile Suit and the successor to NFMS-D760 Typhoon. Technology & Combat Characteristics A next generation and the successor to NFMS-D760 Typhoon. While Typhoon Mark II has retained same armaments and systems as predecessor, Typhoon Mark II has reduced its weight to increasing mobility and additional new armaments. Design Armaments ;*2x GN Vulcan Gun :GN Vulcan Guns is one of Typhoon's weapons. The GN Vulcans which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*2x GN Beam Saber :GN Beam Saber is Typhoon Mark II's primary weapon for close combat. The beam saber has great output and capable enough to destroy an mobile suit in one strike. The beam sabers were stored on hips. ;*GN High-Energy Beam Assault Rifle :GN High-Energy Beam Assault Rifle is Typhoon Mark II's primary weapon for ranged combat. However, the beam rifle are limited of shots (100 Shots) and powered by its own energy clip. The beam rifle were lightly based on FAMAS although beam assault rifle have different appearances. When energy clip are run out of power, it can be replaced by another new energy clip. There are four energy clips are stored on each hips. ;*GN Beam Pistol :The sidearm armaments of some of mobile suits. The beam pistol are lack of power but also give high rate of fire. Typhoon's beam pistol are also have ''Anti-Beam Coating ''which capable to fight against enemy or defend itself with GN Beam Pistol. The beam pistol are stored on right leg. ;*GN Shield :An primary defensive armament. GN Shield are capable to generate a large ''GN-Field, which can block against GN Missiles and small particle beam weaponry. ;*GN Beam Sub-Machinegun :An weapon giving high firing rate with a barrel of Beam Sub-Machinegun. It is also can used to intercept the missiles and enemy at Medium-Range. ;*NGN Hyper Bazooka :NGN Hyper Bazooka is one of Typhoon Mark II's weapons. As with its human-sized counterpart the bazooka fires explosive physical rounds at a high velocity that do significant damage on impact. Although it does not have the same penetrative power as a beam rifle, the bazooka does more extensive damage and is easily capable of destroying a mobile suit in one shot or break through the armor of a battleship. ;*GN Missile Launcher Backpack :An backpack which contains eighteen missile launcher and eventually give Typhoon a bombardment role in combat. The missile can be used as distraction/countering GN Field. ;*GN Long-Range Beam Assault Cannon :GN Long-Range Beam Assault Cannon is one of Typhoon Mark II's weapons. Its Beam Assault Cannon has more powerful and greater firepower than its beam rifle. It is capable enough to destroy an battleship or asteroid within one shot. System Features ;* : ;* : ;* : Picture Gallery